


don’t be scared, you are my rock

by peaceoutofthepieces



Series: when I live my dream (please be there to meet me) [1]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sander is sad, but I suppose not by much, robbe is a good boyfriend, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceoutofthepieces/pseuds/peaceoutofthepieces
Summary: “I had daydreams about this, before I even met you. I never let myself believe it was a real possibility.” The words escape Sander without any conscious decision on his part, and he can’t deny their truth. The last time this low mood had overtaken him, he’d tried to imagine what it would be like to have this soft boy he barely new here with him. He’d thought back to Robbe’s pride post, and the one he made on World Mental Health Day, the delicacy and kindness with which he discussed both and the smile on his face made of pure sunshine. He’d let himself imagine, and wonder, and hope, and it brought a smile to his face even then.Robbe only smiles at him with unmasked surprise, which quickly smooths out into contentment as he whispers back, “I know the feeling.”
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: when I live my dream (please be there to meet me) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622431
Kudos: 85





	don’t be scared, you are my rock

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mini writing part to go with my social media AU on tumblr at @peaceoutofthepieces, but I decided to post it on here too because you don’t really need that much context. Basically here, Sander and Robbe met through following each other on line, got together, and are in the middle of falling in love. Sander didn’t show up for one of their dates because he fell into a depressive episode and told Robbe the day after about his bipolar. This is what comes next :) There will be a couple of written parts to go with the AU that I’ll put in this collection, but they can probably all be read separately. I’ll be posting a Lucas x Jens one right after this.

Sander hasn’t moved since yesterday, and he can’t quite manifest the strength to change that. It doesn’t appeal to him in the slightest. He has no interest in moving out of the cocoon of blankets he’s made for himself, no interest in having the sun blind him or forcing tasteless food down his throat. He’s going to stay in bed with the blinds closed and ignore the cramps in his stomach and go back to sleep. 

Then Robbe opens the door, and he feels some semblance of a smile take over. 

He only allows his head through first, poked around the edge of the door. He catches Sander’s gaze and returns his smile. “I thought you might be asleep,” he says softly. Sander just shakes his head. He had been not long ago, but if anything could convince him to stay awake, it would be the boy in front of him. Robbe steps fully into the room now and closes the door behind him. “I hope it’s okay that your mom let me in. She seems nice.”

“She is,” Sander agrees, and he’s a little annoyed his voice is so hoarse, so weak. “This wasn’t really how I imagined you meeting, though.”

Robbe shrugs. He stands next to the bed and presses his fists into the mattress, leaning his weight on them and hovering over Sander. “I don’t mind,” he says simply, still with that gentle smile, and Sander needs to kiss it. He tilts his chin up, asking, and Robbe leans down to meet him. 

His lips are as soft and gentle as always, but Sander is surprised to find it’s also not lacking in any of the usual longing. Robbe is just as pliant and responsive as the first time, and Sander can feel his love for him corrode out a little more space in his heart, tucking itself in and getting comfortable, content that it won’t be moving anytime soon. Sander grips the back of Robbe’s neck and wraps his other hand around Robbe’s arm, the thin muscles taut under the layers of clothes, and attempts to tug him onto the bed. 

Robbe laughs into his mouth and Sander revels in the warmth that it releases, spreading through his chest. His grip slackens, hand sliding along Robbe’s jaw as the brunette lifts his head away, still looking at Sander with too much fondness. His voice borders on teasing when he asks, “Can I take my jacket off first?” 

Sander sighs, put-upon, but releases him. Robbe kisses his forehead before shrugging out of his jacket and hanging it over the back of Sander’s desk chair, then toes off his shoes. He clambers onto the bed beside Sander, and Sander scoots back a little to give him space, only to instantly shift towards him again once he’s settled. 

Robbe rests his head inches away from Sander’s, too close to really look at each other without going cross-eyed, and definitely not close enough. Sander has never had this before. He’s used to the wanting, the deep ache for comfort even as he pushes everyone and everything away. He never welcomes the pity and the prodding that comes with it. He’s never been given the option of silent and loving support, without the overbearing or condescending elements thrown in. Never, aside from his mother, but he refuses to give in to the desire to ask her to do this for him, to curl into her arms and let her lull him to sleep in peace. No matter how much he occasionally wants to. 

But this is Robbe. And Sander has the dizzying thought that Robbe would probably give him anything he asked. 

“Hi,” Robbe says now, reaching up to brush back a lock of Sander’s hair, curling the bleached strands around his finger. 

Sander musters another smile. “Hi.” Robbe tucks his hands back into his chest, not forcing his touch on Sander but not moving out of reach. Sander slips his hand out from under the covers and tangles their fingers together. Robbe brings his hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles. 

“I had daydreams about this, before I even met you. I never let myself believe it was a real possibility.” The words escape Sander without any conscious decision on his part, and he can’t deny their truth. The last time this low mood had overtaken him, he’d tried to imagine what it would be like to have this soft boy he barely new here with him. He’d thought back to Robbe’s pride post, and the one he made on World Mental Health Day, the delicacy and kindness with which he discussed both and the smile on his face made of pure sunshine. He’d let himself imagine, and wonder, and hope, and it brought a smile to his face even then. 

Robbe only smiles at him with unmasked surprise, which quickly smooths out into contentment as he whispers back, “I know the feeling.” 

Sander accepts another kiss to his forehead, heaves out a breath, and asks, “Are you mad at me?”

Robbe blinks. “No. Why would I be?”

“For not telling you. You didn’t have all the facts before getting involved with me. I understand if it would have change—“

“No, no, no, Sander. It doesn’t matter to me. I meant what I said, okay? You being bipolar doesn’t change my feelings for you. Not even a little bit.” Sander doesn’t really believe that, because it has to have changed something, it always does, but Robbe is so sincere. Since he came in Sander hasn’t detected any pity, or disappointment, or anything of the kind. There’s nothing in Robbe’s gaze but love and acceptance, and it’s that that makes Sander give in. 

He presses forward and kisses Robbe softly once, then once more, content when Robbe’s fingers are once again sunk in his hair, scratching soothingly along his scalp. He drags Sander into his arms, hugging around his shoulders, and Sander sinks into his chest and lets himself be held. 

Robbe seems to sense his desire to drop the subject, and he lets some of that earlier teasing creep back into his tone when he quietly asks, “So, how long have you been daydreaming about me? When did you fall for me?”

“Before you,” Sander says, lost in the folds of Robbe’s shirt. 

Robbe gives a little laugh. “Yeah, for me.”

Sander leans back a little. “No, before you. I fell for you the first time I saw you.” Robbe’s brow furrows even as his lips stay quirked in a tiny smile, which Sander absolutely has to trace his thumb over. “You were with your friends at the skate park. You were filming Jens and laughing and you said his Instagram user, so I found him and he led me to you. And your YouTube.”

At that, Robbe groans. “Please, please, don’t embarrass me by talking about that.”

“No, it’s how I got to know you. It’s the reason I liked you as much as I did before you even knew I existed.”

Robbe rewards him with a blinding smile and another gentle kiss. “Such a sad time for me. Not being entirely obsessed with your existence.”

Sander rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. He has no idea where he got the energy to do either. He’s just glad he did, amazed at the little bubble of elation floating in his chest now that Robbe’s smile has widened even further. He strokes Sander’s cheek just as Sander’s stomach rumbles. 

Robbe raises a brow. “Hungry?” Sander presses his face into Robbe’s neck and shakes his head. “I used to make my mum breakfast in bed, when she wasn’t feeling well, and then I’d sit in and eat with her before I went to school.”

Sander peeks up at him. “You made her breakfast?” Robbe hums and he smirks slightly. “No wonder she wasn’t feeling well.”

Robbe squawks, angling his body away to look at him properly. “Are you suggesting I can’t cook?”

“We both know I’m going to be the only one making our breakfast in this relationship.”

Robbe snorts, pulling him back into his chest. “Are we going to live on croques?” Sander pokes him. “I’ll make us a late lunch later, then,” he suggests lightly. “Just to prove you wrong.”

Sander sees exactly what he’s doing. He doesn’t call him out on it. Instead he snakes his arms around his waist and says, “That’s chill,” even as he thinks, _I love you_.


End file.
